


Just Dance

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Coffee and Pool Floats [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gym, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genderfluid Character, Swipes is an overprotective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Trauma loves to dance alone, Swipes loves to make sure she gets her time alone ... but he won't do anything drastic so long as his sister's audience stay quiet.





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absence on this series! Real life plus writers block kinda put it on hold ^^''
> 
> Anomaly, Killer, Loudmouth and Sparrow are all the wonderful OC's of StarofWinter

The music, a mixture of fierce and melancholy, whirled around the room as Trauma danced, her skirts flaring around her. Even though her actual dance class was over for the day, she stayed in the training room to get in some personal practice. Dancing to wordless movie soundtracks was a hobby anyway, and the last few scores from the 2009 Avatar movie were some of her favorites. She moved in perfect time with the music, lithe muscles stretching out as she attempted a vertical split. Attempted being the operative word as she stumbled ever so slightly and toppled to one side. 

“Damn.” 

Huffing quietly in her annoyance and pouting as she brushed her hair out of her eyes, Trauma took a few light breaths before counting back into the beat of the music and picking up where she had left off; whirling, twirling and leaping around the polished dance floor. 

*** 

Swipes casually lounged in the air vents near Trauma’s dance room, his head bobbing ever so slightly along with the beat of the music. He could literally stay up in the vents all day and watch his sister just dance, enjoying the sight of her doing the thing she loved. A movement by the half open door caught his eye and he shifted, sliding down the vent until he was at the grill that looked down on the opposite side of the door. He swallowed a growl when he saw their neighbours from the coffee shop watching Trauma dance, this was her time! There weren't any more classes today so why were they there?! Running through their names in his head, Swipes quickly identified Killer nearest the door, with Anomaly, Loudmouth and Sparrow grouped together behind him. They seemed enraptured by his sister, and rightfully so considering her talent when it came to dancing. 

“She's so cute.” 

Swipes almost fell through the vent in his surprise, glaring fiercely down at the group below him. Who dared …?! He could only watch though as Killer nodded quietly, a slight blush on his face. 

“Yeah … yeah she is.” 

Eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared silently at the group in the way only an older brother could glare, Swipes swallowed a snarl and just settled down to keep an eye on the group. They could watch … for now. Heaven's help them though if they dared interrupt his beloved baby sister.


End file.
